


Blow job

by yewangwuji



Category: Elsword(Video Game)
Genre: M/M, elsword - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewangwuji/pseuds/yewangwuji





	Blow job

　　虽然Ri看起来总是一副对任何事都很淡漠的禁欲样子，但他其实不是性冷淡，只是把很多东西放在了性冲动之上罢了。  
　　比如此刻他眼前那本书。  
　　「Richter——————」Blu从椅子后面揪住了Ri的衣领，「我们好久没做了，来做爱嘛——」  
　　「等我看完这章。」  
　　「不——要——现在就来嘛~」Blu勒住了Ri的脖子试图把他拖到床上去，然而Ri稳如磐石，一心专注于手中的书本。  
　　「难道那本书比我好看吗？Ri来床上好不好嘛~我好想要你~」  
　　「等下。」Ri头也不回地回答。  
　　欲火焚身的Blu哪能等下去，他弯下腰从侧面轻咬了一口Ri的脖子，一手向下方探去捉住那一团鼓鼓囊囊的雄壮。  
　　「乖，不要捣乱。」Ri歪下脖子躲开Blu的牙齿，把那只不老实的手拨到一边，抬手揉了揉Blu软蓬蓬的头发，「等我看完这章就好，听话。」  
　　如果是平时，很喜欢被Ri摸头的Blu可能真的会听话坐在一旁稍加等待，但现在Blu可是「战意汹涌」，哪能就此满足。那只被打到一旁的手换了目标，转而从Ri微敞的领口钻了下去，摩挲着那紧致的肌肉线条。  
　　Ri毫无反应。  
　　Blu得寸进尺地用上了嘴，猫咪一样从后方轻咬住Ri的耳尖，用舌头舔过那细细的绒毛，轻轻用犬牙在耳廓上留下一个小小的凹陷，然后用舌尖在耳窝处打着圈，还故意放大舔舐的声音，就在Ri耳边弄出色情的液体碰撞声。  
　　Ri啪地合上了书。  
　　Blu眨眨眼，意识到这是自己的撩拨起作用了，欢天喜地地松开挂在Ri身上的手，乖巧地等待Ri的回应。  
　　「去床上。」Ri推开椅子站起了身。  
　　「好~」Blu几步跳上了床，乖顺坐在床上看着Ri时，不知为何让他想起了某种金毛犬类，甚至隐约看到了一条在Blu身后晃来晃去的尾巴。  
　　「裤子脱了。」  
　　Blu几下蹬掉碍事的裤子，正准备把上衣也脱掉的时候，Ri跪在床边，分开Blu的双腿然后毫不犹豫地含住了那根暖热的性器。  
　　「R、Ri？！」没想到那个有洁癖的Ri会做出这种事，Blu惊得忘了害羞。  
　　Ri柔软的嘴唇刚接触到敏感的表皮，那根柱状物就涨大了一分，Ri精准地裹紧唇瓣，没让牙齿碰触到脆弱的分身，只用口腔内壁和唇内侧服侍着它，小Blu在Ri口中颤颤地吐出不少汁液，均被Ri用嘴唇涂抹到了柱体上以方便自己的吞吐。  
　　「哈啊……Ri……」Blu不受控制地攥紧了床单，第一次被Ri口交的快感直冲脑髓，没被舔几下就硬得有如钢铁。  
　　待整个柱身都被弄得湿漉漉之后，Ri加大抽送的频率，一上一下地在深粉色肉柱上摆动着头部，力度大的连Ri梳理整齐的头发都滑了下来。  
　　Ri单手把碍事的长发别到耳后，然后用舌尖堵住了正源源不断溢出黏液的小孔。  
　　「呀啊、Ri不要……」Blu打了个激灵，强烈的快感使他下意识地试图夹紧双腿，却被处于两腿之间的人挡住了。  
　　Ri单手制住乱动的腿，一口气将整个分身都含进了嘴里，已经涨到最大的肉棒根本不是用口腔可以承载的，硬挺的尖端直接捅到了Ri的喉咙。  
　　「啊！……Ri别……快住手……」Blu艰难地抬起上半身，想阻止Ri几近自残的行为，舒服是舒服，但Blu清楚地知道，这样深喉是会对身体造成不适的。  
　　想告诉恋人不要为自己做到这种程度，但Ri用喉咙口按摩着敏感的柱尖，使Blu的挣扎全部软了下去。  
　　「Ri……」Blu半躺在床上，只要稍稍抬头就能看到Ri偏执地像要把嘴里的性器吃掉一样吞咽着口中的液体，那双淡粉的薄唇泛着水光，在暗红色的柱身上来回滑动的画面刺激着Blu一跳一跳的神经，从来没想到Ri会做出这种事，明明被刺激喉咙会很不舒服但全程Ri连眉毛都没皱一下，向来波澜无惊的脸即使在这种时候依然是平淡如水，淡漠的眼神和Ri嘴上正在进行的事形成艳情的对比，生理和心理上的双重快感令Blu感觉自己很快就要被送到顶峰了。  
　　「R、Ri我快……你快松开我……」Blu颤颤巍巍道。  
　　但Ri跟没听见一样，依旧低垂着眼帘裹弄着嘴里的涨大。  
　　「Ri我说真的……快……我要射了……」  
　　Ri听罢，啵地一声让硬物从自己口中滑了出去，但是并没有就此放过它，而是用微凉的指尖轻戳了一下即将要喷射出液体的顶端。  
　　「咿、咿啊！——」Blu身体一僵，大量浊白液体不受控制地溅射而出，其中大部分都落在了Ri脸上，有一些甚至沾到了Ri的头发上，汩汩白液顺着下巴滴滴答答滚落到了床单上。  
　　Blu喘过气后才注意到自己犯下了什么滔天大罪，急忙坐起身举起袖子，「对不起……Ri我给你擦擦？」  
　　「没事。」Ri淡淡地回答，完全没有为Blu射了他一脸而生气，抬手抹掉了挂在睫毛的液珠。  
　　「对不起……」Blu低着头，「但是这也不能全怪我啦，我都说了我要射了你还……等等Ri你在做啥？！」  
　　只见Ri连脸上的精液都懒得擦，抓着Blu刚刚射过的分身又撸动了起来。  
　　刚经历高潮的身体还很敏感，Blu挣扎着试图抽离Ri滑腻腻的掌心。  
　　「别动。」Ri轻声说。  
　　「唔……Ri我不要了……」Blu继续蠕动着。  
　　「我说了别动。」  
　　Blu立刻老实了下来。  
　　相较于人类不应期很短的身体在Ri熟稔的手法下很快再次起了反应，Ri掐住Blu的大腿根将他的腿又分开了点，然后再次低下头，把略有硬度的性器重新塞回了嘴里。  
　　「啊啊！……不……」  
　　这个画面实在太色情了……那个在做爱前后都坚持要洗澡的Ri居然就这样挂着满脸的精液继续给他口交，那些黏在他漂亮发丝上的浊液，害得它们往常闪耀着的高洁光芒都黯淡了下去，但Ri居然对此毫不在意。从Blu坐起的角度，可以清晰地看到Ri漂亮的水蓝色睫羽边缘方才没被他彻底擦掉的残留白渍，那几颗白色的小点点随着Ri低垂的眼睑扑闪扑闪的，连带着Blu的心也跟着上下起伏。  
　　这种有如玷污神祗的背德感令Blu几欲窒息。  
　　Ri这次没有深喉，只是歪着头用口腔侧壁摩擦着柱身，但依然执着地次次都使肉棒顶到最里面，于是Blu可以清楚地从外侧看到自己的性器是如何在Ri脸颊上顶出一块隆起又是如何挺入拔出的，被温热潮湿的嘴巴含着，每一道经络都被粗糙不平的舌叶缓缓舔过，Blu连大腿都不自觉地颤抖起来。  
　　为了照顾露在外面的部分，Ri伸出食指和拇指围成圆环圈住了性器根部，不紧不慢地撸动着自己嘴巴照顾不到的地方。因长期握着兵器而带着茧子的指腹描绘着柱身上的每一根青筋，带着少许凉气的手指给下部带来和上部完全相反的快感，夹在冰与火的双重刺激之间的Blu感觉脑子已经变成了浆糊，张开嘴只能发出一些不成语句的破碎呻吟。  
　　修剪打磨的非常平滑的指甲不时沿着柱身轻轻剐过，Ri调整了一下肉棒的位置，使其在自己口中直立着，然后同时动起手指和嘴唇，使二者保持相同的频率撸动涨红的勃起，手指和舌头一起搅动着精液唾液的混合体。  
　　「啊啊……哈啊……」Blu红着脸，双手不禁抓紧了Ri头顶的头发，因高潮的来临双腿不自觉夹紧了Ri的头。  
　　Ri会意，更加卖力地吞吐起来，并且再一次用上了喉咙，利用吞咽反射给予直戳喉咙口的分身最直接的快感。  
　　「啊、啊啊…………」Blu周身一颤，再次到达了高潮。  
　　这次Ri没有急着离开，而是让那些温热的精液在自己嘴里炸开，直到Blu射完最后一滴，Ri才松开了他，把口中的浊液尽数喝了下去。  
　　「！？你你你、你在做什么啊！」Blu急忙道，「快吐出来！」  
　　但Ri的喉结动了几下，俨然是已经将嘴里的液体全吞下肚子了，但因Blu射出来的实在太多，还是有少许来不及吞咽的浊白顺着Ri嘴角溢了下来。  
　　「应该够了吧。」Ri用拇指擦了擦嘴角，「好了，我要去看书了，不要再来打扰我。」  
　　说罢，Ri撇下高潮两次、正瘫软在床上的Blu，去浴室清洗脸部和头发了。  
　　招惹大灰狼的后果就是这样……躺在床上的Blu愤愤不平地想。


End file.
